Actual world TO Ancient world
by Liley
Summary: Sakura is a chinese modern-day girl who accidentally travels back in time to the Imperial Era, China Year 1633 AD where authority reside. The Almighty Crown Prince Li Syaoran gets obsessive and possessive about an exotic beauty. Later M for lemons.


Hello ~ _**THIS CHAPTER Has been EDITED Completely! **_Thank you for re-reading it. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER(For all chapters)<strong>_: _I don't own CCS. Or some song Lyrics i put in this story.

**RATED**_: _**T and later M for Lemons.(BE WARNED.)**

**FULL SUMMARY**: Sakura Kinomoto is a Chinese modern-day girl who accidentally travels back in time to the Imperial Era (Year 1633 AD) where authority reside. With out family, home, money, how will she survives in this world that is so unfamiliar to her? In the ancient world, the most beautiful women couldn't get Li Syaoran's heart, no one ever had. He was considered ruthless and what is more impressive is that the Almighty Crown prince Li Syaoran gets obsessive and possessive over an unknown exotic beauty. Or maybe even more.

* * *

><p><strong>S~S<strong>

__¤~_ **_Actual world to Ancient World_ ~¤**___

___**S~S**___

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>•.¤°.¸¸.•´¯`»<strong> **

**【ツ】  
><strong>

_Where... am I?_

Sakura frowned, what's going on? The last time she checked, she was still on her soft bed sleeping. But instead she was here, somewhere she doesn't even recognize.

Was she dreaming? Of course she was! But seriously it looked so much like this was real, not just a dream.

She started walking for what seemed like eternity, looking for something or someone. But there were nothing until she saw a glimpse of a figure. She could tell right away that it was a man with Dark Chocolate hair. She squinted her eyes, that was all she could see, he was too far. Just— What is this strange feeling in her chest? It felt weird...

She tried coming closer to him —

"Yingfa..."

— but stopped when she heard his very deep-masculine voice, the way he said her name was so _sad_... She clutched her chest, her heart was racing so fast yet it hurted so much. So damn much. What was wrong with her? How could he affects her this much, by... simply calling her name? A tear gently fell down her beautiful face with out realizing it.

Her eyes immediately flew open and the first thing she saw was her room's ceiling decorated with beautiful cherry blossom.

_It was a dream_. Only a dream.

She sat up, calming her beating heart and tried to catch her breath, she turned her head looking at her clock, 6:18 a.m.

Letting out a small yawn she got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She let the water flow into the bathtub and stared at her reflection on the mirror.

Big alluring emerald eyes stared straight back at her, her lips plump and natural, just as perfect as her delicate-flawless skin.

The noise of the warm water filling the bathtub brought her back to what she was doing.

She pulled her long silky hair into a messy bun, leaving a few strand of hair on her face and stripped off her nightgown going into the steamy bath. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the relaxing moment. Her mind wandered off to what she dreamed not long ago.

"Weird dream." she muttered softly splashing some water on her face.

Coming out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her body she went into her walk-in closet looking for clothes. She decided to wear a yellow exquisite peacock cocktail dress coordinated with a pair of white diamond heels and in the last accompanied with some cute accessories.

Getting her Louis Vuitton bag she went downstairs. Her parent and big brother were already eating breakfast.

Sakura happily greeted them with a kiss on their cheeks and took her place beside her brother.

Touya grinned and pinched her cute little cheeks. "Morning Saku!" He didn't care that she was already nineteen and became a fine woman, she would forever be his baby-sis.

"It hurts! " she complained— earning a laugh from Touya, her very handsome twenty-three years old brother. He had started his own business company not long ago and it turned out quite well.

Sakura pouted, "Meanie." she rubbed her now slightly pink cheeks trying to soothe the pain and started eating breakfast too which consisted of toasts, bacon, fried eggs and orange juice.

The sibling are half Chinese(from their father) and half Japanese(from their mother), they are born in china and mostly lived there since. Touya being the older one, had always took care and protected Sakura since she was born, he really loved his little sis. Or maybe too much, making him over-protective.

"Yingfa— " Hearing her name she turned her attention to her father. "— Today me and your mom have a day off, we decided to visit the Forbidden city. Touya said he is coming too, wanna come?" he asked, sitting on the other side of the table looking at her with a gentle and caring smile.

Sakura's eyes widened. She would love to go!

"I can't wait!" Sakura grinned cutely.

She had never visited the forbidden city even though she was Chinese, she just well... Never thought about it.  
>She was quite excited since she was a huge fan of ancient chinese dramas, and now she was going to see the Forbidden City, where once lived the kings and their kingdoms. She then started to wonder how they lived in the past, and how were people? It's weird that the ancient china is so very different of the modern day china. It changed so much.<p>

"Then it's decided, We will go together after you come back from school then and since today is the first day, you're coming back earlier right?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yea, I'm getting my schedule today, and we will talk a bit and have one or two classes, i will be back at 12 a.m." Sakura beamed back.

Nadeshiko stared at her children lovingly and smiled to herself. Her son was a very successful man and her daughter was smart and beautiful... What can a mother wish better? She was really proud of her children.

Touya and Sakura were actually arguing over a tiny thing, seeing them fighting over a trivial matter she shook her head and silently giggled. Even though they had grown up, they are still the same... simply adorable.

Sakura finished her breakfast and looked up at the clock, 7:40 a.m. _Gotta go to University now_.

"I'm going! Bye mom, dad and Touya~" She stood up and kissed goodbye. Walking out of her big and beautiful house. She walked to her white Porsche. They are quite wealthy. Never having any hardship, a life full of happiness and luxury.

Starting her car she drove to school, today was her first day as a college student.

Touya was still on the table chatting with his parent and started reading the newspaper. He chuckled when something amusing caught his eyes.

...

**_Newspaper 04/04/2011 _: Asia's best beauty.__**

_Yingfa Kinomoto__, is voted as the prettiest girl by the whole Asian population._

_She is a girl filled with beauty, grace and intelligence._

_BLablablablablablabla..._

_*insert a gorgeous photo of Yingfa*_

_written by Zi Yun_

_..._

The young Kinomoto parked her white Porsche close to her University. Shutting the engine off she went out of her car and immediately all eyes fell upon her, admiring her exquisite beauty. Sakura ignored the awe and made her way to class.

Like always her surroundings were aware of her presence. Heads would turn to stare at the girl who owns gorgeous Emerald eyes, Mens typically get smitten and stop breathing at the sight and Girls would envy her. No matter what they do they could never reach her beauty... even after doing plenty of surgery their appearance could never compare. How come someone could be this simply... _beautiful_?

God was so unfair. Not only was she graced with divine beauty but she was also blessed with intelligence.

Since small, people felt attracted to her, like a magnet.

**~¤XxX¤~**

A fine looking man whistled loudly, his eyes steadily on the woman who was a few meters away from him "Look at that girl with long honey colored hair..." the guy said huskily to his friend with out taking his eyes off the woman. The two men were very attractive. In fact they had quite a number of pretty girls surrounding them. Completely engrossed by their charming gorgeous looks to pay any attention.

Jason started eyeing the said girl and simply nodded, unconsciously licking his lips like he was going to devour her. His lustful eyes still glued on her as he started to strode confidently toward her, leaving the crowd of girls disappointed. "Jason!" They whined like some puppies watching his sexy back.

Sakura in return groaned at the attention she is getting, making the man unintentionally even more aroused.

Jason appeared in front of her, blocking the way and all Sakura could do was to stare at the very gorgeous looking man. His skin tanned and flawless. He had Jet black hair and gorgeous dark-blue eyes... He wore faded jeans and a white shirt that couldn't hide his toned body. Looking refreshing, manly and irresistible. She admitted that this man was probably the most handsome she had seen until now. Weirdly she doesn't feel anything. No heart racing or anything related.

The man carried himself in a way that could make any woman fall at his feet. But too bad she wasn't one of them.

"Hey..." he spoke gently. His name? Everyone knew him. Correction.— Except Sakura-Yingfa Kinomoto.

She raised an eye brow suspiciously, "Are you talking to me?"

He chuckled, finding her expression adorably cute. "Who else, _princess ?" _He leaned closer to her, his cologne and aftershave filled her nostrils. He smelled good.

Jason was entranced by her irresistible emerald eyes. They were simply breathtakingly unique.

"You... free tonight?" He huskily asked, flashing his gorgeous smirk.

_Confident_, that's what he felt at the moment, he always was. He was so sure that she would give a positive answer. After all, he had many beautiful women falling for his gorgeous looks before. This one wouldn't be different. Although... he had a feeling that... - nevermind.

Sakura stared deeply into his dark-blue eyes and smiled sweetly at him, making his heart flutter a bit. Darn, her smile was so angelic and he couldn't wait to have her in his arms and warm up his bed. He was already anticipating what he would do to her— Kiss those sweet lips, lose himself into her emerald eyes...

"No.— I'm not free."

"..."

His false anticipation broke into tiny little pieces as she walked away leaving him standing stunned on the spot.

Never would he have thought that this girl would turn him down since he is considered— China's hottest guy not to mention filthy rich. No girl ever declined his advance. Scratch that, more like they would die to get his attention.

Watching her small and luscious back getting further away, a glint sparked in his eyes. He grinned amusingly, this is getting interesting.

"Dude!_ you_ GOT**—REJECTED**!" yelled his friend in disbelief and started laughing his ass off. "Didn't know that one day i would ever witness a girl turning down the One & Only Jason Chen!" He glanced up at the sky. "What is happening to the world?" he exaggerated.

"Shaddap!" Jason playfully responded while laughing.

**~¤XxX¤~**

Sakura suppressed an other frustrated sigh, this situation happened infinite times with different pick up lines, and to tell the truth she was already habituated to all this, it was some parts of her routine.

But _sometimes_ she just can't get used to it... Urgh, she still remembers that one time when a decent good-looking guy came to her and said,

"I masturbated for you."

She stared at him to see if he was joking or not and damn he looked dead serious. Her jaw dropped straight to the floor, speechless. What? Had he expected her to say,

' Oh I see thank you? '

... Sakura broke out of her thought when she saw her childhood friend Chiharu running to her, she waved her hand and greeted with a smile. "Hey~"

"O...my...god, _Jason Chen_ asked you out?" Chiharu practically screamed while talking about how hot and rich Jason Chen was, him being the heir to one of the biggest company and started dreaming about him in the process.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"And you rejected him? I can't believe it!" Her childhood friend, who has currently a boyfriend for your information, finally calmed herself. Chiharu just don't understand, Sakura refused the dream guy of every girl, the only man who could match with her.

If even Jason Chen couldn't faze her then who could? Don't tell me— she is going to die as a virgin who hasn't kissed yet in her life? Oh God!

Sakura shrugged, Chiharu was way over-reacting, though— it was kinda fun to see her expression...

She didn't want to look so uninterested but she can't help it. She had no interest in the guy she was blabbing for the past minutes or what-so-ever. There was simply no attraction, no spark, nothing! She herself doesn't even know why her heart doesn't race for any guy...

Chiharu blinked twice and started to put both of her hands on each side of Sakura's shoulder, looking at her with a serious look. _Uh-oh Not good._

"S-saku... Don't tell me your... L-lesb?"

Sakura immediately choked hearing Chiharu ask her if she was a... she coughed even harder. After a few moment she finally calmed down.

"How could you have ever thought that?" She replied, slightly hurt that her friend would even ask this. Even though she wasn't attracted to that Jason, it didn't mean that she was on the... lesbian side. Although she had nothing against them. But still!

It may be weird but from all her life, Sakura never had a crush on someone, let alone fell in love.  
>God, if she wasn't attracted to guys and girls, then what was she? She shivered at the thought of dying an old lady who never knew love. Blah!<p>

Chiharu smiled apologetically "Sorry sorry, I just got carried away..." She then started to bring out a bottle of pills from her bag and gave it to her.

She innocently looked back at Chiharu._ Why did she gave me this?_

"Those are birth control pills. Just for precaution Okay? Since you are so innocent... And of course! I'm sure lot of hotties would love to be your boyfriend, and... Do_ you know what!_" Chiharu teased.

"_Oh..._" Sakura blushed adorably "Thanks Chiharu...for worrying about me. But, i kinda don't need it you know...I don't plans to have errr-sex anytime soon." Sakura gave the bottle back to Chiharu. Smiling gratefully.

"Huhu." When she wasn't watching, Chiharu slipped the bottle into Sakura's bag.

The school bell rang and they started to go to their classroom while chatting happily. She found out that many of her friends attended the same University.

...

The Chinese literature teacher was currently writing very ancient Chinese characters on the black board. "So...Could someone read and translate this?" He demanded. No one wanted to go since they didn't know one bit of what he wrote... Did he do on purpose or what? It was way beyond college level!

_Silence_

Sakura lifted her hand and stood up. Reading and perfectly understanding what he wrote, she spoke it so fluently that everyone was mesmerized by her. She was even better than the teacher himself.

Said teacher coughed awkwardly after she finished her wonderful speak. "Well done." He praised.

Sakura wasn't born genius. She was smart and her dad being one of the best college professor in the country helped her a lot, she learned everything she had to know from him. But it wasn't all, the young girl had also many other talents.

She smiled politely and sat down. Emerald eyes stared at the blue sky and _again_ the dream she had came to her mind. Why did she dreams about that? What did he looks like? She didn't had the chance to see his face...

She frowned, why the heck did she care?

She had never cared about any guys before. And now she did, but about a guy she had made up in her dream!

'_How ironic' she thought. Note the sarcasm._

_But... he seemed so_ _real__. The dream itself felt real. _

She kept on being distracted by _him_ until she realize it's already the end of school. She rapidly put her things back in her bag and said goodbye to her friends.

...

Sakura drove in the city full of peoples, until she halted at the red light. In front of her, different passengers passed by. An old couple in their late eighties earned her attention and she smiled at how loving they were.

Despite her age Sakura never had a Boyfriend. Although her friends kept saying how they wanted to be her, and how every guys were smitten by her. She didn't feel happy at all, she only wanted one man to love her, and it would be the man she fell for, the man which her heart will chose.

It was that simple.

Yet until now, no guy had ever got her attention nor did she feel attracted.

Actually Sakura envied other girls, At least they had someone they love.

She was wondering if... one day, she would meet her fated one and be happy like this old couple.

With one last glance at them she drove off.

She wasn't going to rush it. She will takes her time and find happiness, she wanted her first love, her first kiss, her_ every_ first time to be with a man she fell _deeply_ in love.

That is... until fate choose to interfere.

...

"I'm home!" Sakura quickly greeted the maids with a smile before storming to her room, she removed the contents of her LV bag from unnecessary things. Meaning; her heavy school books.

The nineteen year-old girl hummed a beautiful Melody. _She was really really excited. _In the end her bag contained:

- Her phone and Ipod.

- Wallet-purse, with moneys and her family photo.

- Her keys

- And The Hidden birth control pills.

_Little did she knows that her life... __Her whole world would completely change._

_ And that she would need to use those pills much sooner than she would have thought._

_ O.o_

_**_It will get interesting in the next chapter :)_**_

_**_Surprise :_**_

_**_Syaoran will appear !_**_

_..._

**Chapter I Coming soon !**


End file.
